Dickie
Dickie, born Richard Fulcher, is a Chicago Anarch who was instrumental in saving Maldavis on her first night as a vampire. He is still a strong follower of hers. Biography Richard Fulcher hated life in Carbondale, Illinois. He ran away from home several times before making his big break in 1975, when he was 13. He fled north to Chicago, and for the next two years lived the precarious existence of a teenage runaway. The hippies, who had long provided a surrogate home for kids like Dickie, were dying out, leaving the young newcomers on their own. Into the vacuum left by their passing came the punk movement, which Dickie first discovered in 1977 with the help of Valerie, a young punk from England. Valerie, a slender 14-year-old vampire, also introduced him to the pleasures of the Blood. Soon the two were running through the night streets of Chicago, exulting in their powers and feeding on the "straights" who were the bane of their existence. Dickie was exquisitely happy with his new life and the blood bond he shared with Valerie. However, Valerie had plans beyond simply terrorizing straights. She had had to leave England in the early 1970s after an Anarch attempt to take over Birmingham failed miserably. Valerie had already begun some awkward attempts to organize the Anarchs of Chicago when Dickie, who had been assigned to keep an eye on the Tremere, found Carol Davis lying outside a Chicago nightclub. He and Valerie nursed her back to health and taught her about the world into which she had been thrust. They were in turn amazed by the incredible powers Davis, now calling herself Maldavis, soon manifested. When Maldavis began to move against the vampiric establishment, Valerie became one of her most devoted followers and, as always, Dickie followed Valerie. Valerie paid the final price when Maldavis lost her bid for power, though Dickie survived. He was trapped under the ruins of the Caitiffs headquarters; utterly helpless, he could physically feel his lover's agony as she was slowly burned by the sun, staked on the roof of the Sears Tower by Ballard and his men. He swore vengeance against Lodin and his followers at that moment and has devoted the rest of his existence to gaining the power necessary to fulfil his pledge. Dickie survived the events of Under a Blood Red Moon, but in current nights he lies in torpor. Character Sheet Richard Fulcher ("Dickie") Sire: Valerie Nature: Rebel Demeanor: Survivor Generation: 9th Embrace: 1977 CE Apparent Age: Teens Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 5, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 1, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 2, Wits 3v Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Streetwise 5 Skills: Animal Ken 2, Drive 2, Firearms 1, Melee 2, Performance (Acting) 3, Security 3, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Area Knowledge (Chicago) 4 Disciplines: Animalism 3, Auspex 1, Celerity 2, Obfuscate 4 Virtues: Conscience 1, Self-Control 2, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 3 Willpower: 8 References * * Category:Caitiff Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Anarchs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character